


Farewell

by purupu



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M, Please Don't Kill Me, no regrets, wow this hurts
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purupu/pseuds/purupu
Summary: Ghazul came with a bouquet of good flowers.It's just that he's three months late
Relationships: Ghani Zulham/Ganda Hamdan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Selena Gomez - Lose You To Love Me and encouraged by Ka One on twt. Enjoy my first angst, peeps.

Ghazul mondar-mandir di depan pintu sebuah rumah, buket bunga siap di tangannya sementara ia dengan setia menunggu sang penghuni rumah untuk membukakannya pintu.

Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, entah karena gugup atau antusiasme yang membuncah di dalam sana. Sudah tiga bulan lamanya ia tak bertemu Ganda, dan tak ada yang ia inginkan selain bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya saat ini. 

Panggil ia bajingan karena mengesampingkan Ganda atas keegoisannya sendiri demi mengejar hal lain yang penting dalam ambisinya. Namun ia perlu melakukan itu. Ia tahu Ganda menyayanginya, tetapi Ghazul harus melakukan itu.

Hingga ia sadar itu tidak bisa.

Ghazul mengirimkannya pesan semalam, ia mengajak Ganda untuk berbicara. Tak ada pesan balasan darinya, tetapi itu barangkali karena entah Ganda mengganti nomor teleponnya atau mungkin notifikasi darinya tenggelam dari yang lain. Namun ia yakin sekali, Ganda pasti menerimanya.

 _Oh, tentu ia akan menerimamu, Ghani Zulham_. Ganda sendiri yang bilang tiga bulan yang lalu bahwa ia mencintai Ghazul dan menginginkan masa depan yang jelas bersamanya, bukan? Mana mungkin Ganda menolaknya.

Ghazul kembali menekan bel rumah, hari ini ia berdiri di depan pintu tersebut, dengan buket bunga di hadapannya. Bunga-bunga yang didominasi ungu dan kuning itu dipilihnya sendiri, ia tahu Ganda paling suka warna tersebut. _Ayo, Ganda. Saya rela menyerahkan seisi dunia hanya untukmu. Ayo._

Lalu akhirnya terdengar suara kenop pintu yang bergerak. Untuk sesaat mata Ghazul berbinar, ia siap untuk memberi buketnya pada Ganda dan meminta maaf untuk segalanya.

Setidaknya itu, hingga ia mengerutkan kening begitu menyadari sosok seorang wanita yang menyambutnya alih-alih Ganda.

"Ya?" sapa si wanita. Ia tidak secantik dewi-dewi Yunani, tapi karismanya sangat memancar dan memikat. Barangkali itu impresi pertama Ghazul.

"Di mana Ganda?" tanya Ghazul, seketika dilanda kebingungan.

"Oh...," si perempuan mengangkat alis, dan ia menyadari buket bunga yang dipegang Ghazul. Saat itu pun, tatapannya melembut. "Biar kutebak ... kamu Ghani, bukan? Ghani Zulham?"

"Seharusnya begitu," balas Ghazul. "Di mana Ganda?" Ia bertanya sekali lagi.

"Dengar, Ghani," tutur wanita itu, menipiskan bibir dengan ragu. "Ganda menceritakan semuanya padaku."

Ghazul tak bisa mengatakan apa pun. Namun ia mendengarkan.

"Aku ... aku tahu kau mencintainya, tapi ...," ia menghela napas, bersedekap dengan tak yakin sementara ia tampak tak enak untuk berbicara dengan Ghazul, "Ganda tidak mau menemuimu lagi. Setidaknya itu yang dia katakan padaku."

"Biarkan saya berbicara dengannya," ujar Ghazul.

"Aku mau membiarkanmu berbicara dengannya, sungguh," kata wanita itu. "Namun Ganda-lah yang kukhawatirkan tidak mau."

Ghazul tak berkutik, ia hanya berdiri mematung. Dan tak ia pungkiri, sesuatu rasanya meremas-remas hatinya saat ini, dan ia sama sekali tak menyukainya.

"Saya cuma mau berbicara," ucap Ghazul datar.

"Aku tahu," balas si wanita. "Namun jika kamu benar-benar sayang sama Ganda, tolong, lepaskan dia. Dia sudah menderita cukup banyak."

"Kamu bilang seperti itu karena kamu pacar Ganda."

Wanita itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Ghani. Aku bersumpah, tidak. Aku mengatakan ini karena aku menyayangi Ganda." Ia bersedekap, menunduk. "Tahukah kau bahwa Ganda masih mencintaimu, hingga detik ini?" tanyanya seraya mendongakkan kepala untuk menatap Ghazul.

Ghazul tidak menjawab, ia melanjutkan, "Ganda masih mencintaimu, tapi ia tidak mau menemuimu. Karena ia tahu, sekali pun kamu meladeninya, dia akan ditinggalkan lagi," ceritanya. "Ganda menyayangiku, tapi cintanya lebih besar untukmu, dan ia tak mau menemuimu. Jika bukan karena permintaannya selama ini, aku akan mempersilakanmu untuk menemuinya, sungguh. Maafkan aku."

Mereka berdua terdiam di ambang pintu. Ghazul menipiskan bibir.

"Jika ... jika kamu benar-benar peduli dengannya ... tinggalkan dia," tutur wanita itu sekali lagi dengan lembut. "Jika kamu benar-benar mencintainya, kamu pasti mau yang terbaik untuknya, 'kan? Tinggalkan dia, Ghani."

"Tutup mulutmu. Mana Ganda?" desis Ghazul, mulai muak dengan kebusukan wanita di depannya.

Tepat sebelum wanita itu mengatakan sesuatu, Ganda justru muncul tepat di belakangnya. 

Ghazul tak berkutik saat itu juga. Ganda. Itu Ganda. Ganda-nya. Ganda mencengkeram lembut bahu wanita di depannya, menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir di sampingnya. Ghazul sangat ingin memberinya buket dan memohon maaf, tetapi sorot mata Ganda yang tak bersahabat menghalanginya.

Ketakutannya muncul, bahwa wanita tadi berkata jujur.

"Sudah berakhir, Ghazul," ucap Ganda datar. Entah mengapa mendengarnya dipanggil dengan Ghazul oleh Ganda, membuat hatinya semakin nyeri. _Di mana panggilan Ghani-mu, Ganda? Aku Ghani untukmu_.

"Mengapa?" tanya Ghazul.

"Anda serius bertanya seperti itu?" balas Ganda, masih datar. "Semuanya sudah berakhir. Anda telat. Dan tak ada kesempatan lain."

Ghazul mematung. Ganda menyuruh kekasih perempuannya untuk masuk, meski wanita itu tampak tidak enak dengan Ghazul. Bahkan Ganda enggan meliriknya sekalipun dengan lirikan yang tak bersahabat. Tepat sebelum pintu ditutupnya, wanita itu membisikkan 'maaf' tanpa suara, dan pintu pun ditutup Ganda.

Dan Ghani Zulham hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu. 


End file.
